Question: $\left(x + 10\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(x + 10\right)\left(x + 10\right)$ $= x \cdot \left(x + 10\right) + 10 \cdot \left(x + 10\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot x \right) + \left( x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= x^2 + \left( x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= x^2 + \left( 10x + 10x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= x^2 + 20x + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= x^2 + 20x + 100$